Help!
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: It's me, imafeckingstarr, and I've been sucked into my computer. Quite ironic, really, it happened to Emmy, and now it's happened to me. Can someone please help me out? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, except myself.


**Help!**

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: It's me, imafeckingstarr, and I've been sucked into my computer. Quite ironic, really, it happened to Emmy, and now it's happened to me. Can someone please help me out?_

A/N: I know for a fact that CeliaEquus did something like this – I wanted to give it a try and add a bit of everything. The pairings I like/would like to write, the different fan-fictions that I write or am aiming to write… yeah, you get the idea. Just because I've stolen a pretty awesome idea does not mean I'm plagiarising in any way, shape or form, okay? Great, everyone understands. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p><em>Help!<em>

So I'm typing away at my computer, writing another one-shot for "The Hunger Games" and planning to write something for the "Morganville Vampire series", when a flashing green light suddenly erupts from my computer screen and sucks me into the computer.

Like, what the hell? I'm supposed to be writing, not getting sucked into a computer! It's quite ironic really, don't you think? One of my characters from a fan-fiction got sucked into a computer (Emmy from _A Riddle for Riddle_) and now it's happened to me. Brilliant, just… perfect.

I'm stranded in a room filled with white – there's no furniture, no people, no paintings, no pictures, just white. I felt as if I was in limbo. Then, as quick as I got into the computer, I was standing in the middle of a forest, the trees swaying gently in the wind.

"_Stupefy!_" I spun round quickly as I heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger, who was currently battling with Lord Voldemort.

"Hermione, watch out!" Ron yelled, as he ran to her aid. Hermione glared at Ron and stopped duelling with Voldemort, who took this chance to stand back and eye Hermione up and down provocatively.

"Seriously Ronald, I can take care of myself," Hermione huffed, and she walked off deeper into the woods. To where, I don't have a clue.

I was now surrounded by a lot of people, to whom I could recognize merely by the film version of the book that had been made, or by what I imagined them to look like because there isn't a film out yet.

Over near some trees was Katniss Everdeen and – Jesus Christ – Rue, planning to blow up the careers food, in the middle of where we were all standing was Hermione and Draco making out, much to Ron's disapproval. Harry was following Ginny, who was running away girlishly, and Clare Danvers was standing with Michael Glass, demanding to know where Shane was.

What the hell? Where was I? What in God's name was going on?

"Hell-oo," Sirius Black approached me, winking inappropriately as he did.

"Uh, hi… is that… Jesus, is that Darren Criss?" I asked, shoving Sirius out the way. It was indeed, the gorgeous man himself, Darren Criss. But he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, and immediately I thought of _A Very Potter Musical_.

"Okay Harry, what's so important that we have to come out in the middle of the night, I'm missing Wizards of Waverly Place for this, and I don't have a snack…" Immediately, I whacked out my emergency supply of _Red Vines_ and handed them to Joey Richter, who was under the impression he was Ron Weasley.

"Oh my God, thank you,"

I looked around me, and I realised that I was in my own personal heaven. The scenery changed dramatically and we were all in a very old looking room, with wooden flooring, and purple walls and a creamy-white ceiling. There were no doors.

Over in one corner, Katniss and Peeta were huddled up, bandaged and looking really ill, in another, Kurt Hummel was chasing Darren nee Harry around screaming "Oh my Gaga, Blaine!" whilst he replied with "I'm not Blaine! I'm Harry freaking Potter!"

Somewhere else, Hermione was making out with Severus Snape, and Harry and Draco were heatedly kissing up against the wall. Ron was flirting dreadfully with Luna and Buffy and Willow were talking about "having to find Giles".

"My name's February, like the month, but a person!"

I was in heaven, I really was. But the thing is, do I really want to leave? Should I?

If I was to leave, how would get back out?

There are so many people here, so many couples (Hermione's making out with _Voldemort_ now, Harry is with Luna and Ron's gone off to find Seamus and Dean… Katniss is with Gale and Prim, Buffy is with Spike, Dawn's with Xander; Clare and Shane are together as well as Michael and Eve. Kurt and Blaine are making out passionately, and so are Rachel and Puck and Brittany and Santana).

Can someone, please, help me get out of here?

* * *

><p><em>So, write something similiar and PM me about it - I'll gladly check it out and review for you. Maybe someone could join me, or help me get out of the computer? That would be grand.<em>

_I hope you liked it!_

_Please, read and review._

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx <em>


End file.
